The present inventive concepts relate to memory module arrays, and more particularly, to highly scalable and configurable non-volatile memory module arrays.
The number of modern devices that include non-volatile memory modules, such as flash memory modules, is increasing at a rapid pace. For example, Internet-enabled devices, computer server farms, mobile devices, high-speed networks, and the like, all take advantage of the unique characteristics of non-volatile memory modules including cost, capacity, and performance. To increase capacity and performance, some attempts have been made to group non-volatile memory modules into shared arrays.
But conventional non-volatile memory module arrays suffer from limited scaling capabilities and fixed configurations. For example, conventional approaches involve designing a unique or custom array for each particular application. Since each application has different requirements, targeting different applications requires different designs. This results in long design cycles and short product life spans. Embodiments of the present inventive concept address these and other limitations in the prior art.